The Last Regrets and Thoughts of Hekapoo
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco and Star had just taken off to the Realm of Magic to destroy magic and Hekapoo can't help but think what caused her to help them get there eventually coming to the realization that it all started when she met a certain boy in a red hoodie. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something that came to me and I wanted to tell. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hekapoo was currently sitting at a table at the Tavern at the End of the Multiverse thinking about how the problem with Mina Loveberry and her hatred for monster went too far. How Omnitraxus Prime and Rhombulus agreed to her rampage with the former queen of Mewni Moon Butterfly helping her as well all to get Eclipsa off the throne of Mewni along with her monster child Meteora and her monster husband Globgor. She hated the fact that she allowed it to go this far without doing a thing to stop it and now Star Butterfly was determined to destroy the magic in order to stop her with her boyfriend Marco helping her. Hekapoo couldn't help but agree with Star on this since it was magic that allowed this problem to happen and the only way to stop it was to cut it off at it's source by destroying it. Sure she was made of magic and it would end her life when it was done but she knew it had to be done. Mina Loveberry was insane and needed to be stopped.

"I must be going soft." She said to herself as she took a sip from her drink and began to think about the past when she was all action and didn't think about the consequences of her actions or if they would come back to bite her. She then started to think about when she started to become someone who acted first to someone who would stop to think first before acting and came up with the answer in a heartbeat: Marco. Ever since she met Marco, Hekapoo has never been able to look at things the same way ever again. When she first met him she just thought of him as a stupid human who managed to steal a pair of scissors from her only to find out he borrowed them from Star but to her that meant just Star took them from her. She wasn't going give them back no matter how much he insisted because they didn't belong to him or Star. However Hekapoo realized that Marco wasn't going to leave so easily and grew annoyed by it but then Marco suggest that he earn them. Hekapoo immediately saw that as a way to get rid of Marco since to her he was nothing but a puny human who wouldn't last long against her and that happened to be the biggest mistake she ever made since he proved her wrong and won his own pair of scissors from her. She never even considered the possibility that Marco would pass her trial and thought he would give up but he didn't and that caused her to see that there was more to him than what she assumed. To make matters worst he had somehow became someone she thought about frequently and considered a good friend even a little something more than that.

Hekapoo had always been someone who placed her job before all things but Marco changed all of that. She began taking breaks more often so she could have fun something she had never done a lot before she met Marco. She also began to look at things differently such as Star trying to make equal rights for the monsters to Eclipsa falling in love with her monster husband Globgor. When it came to Eclipsa, Hekapoo had no idea why she would fall in love with a monster. She had believed that all monsters were evil and Eclipsa was crazy for falling in love with one but her opinion changed the moment she met Marco. She had assumed he was just a weak human who couldn't do a thing against her but he proved her wrong. It made her realized there was more to a person than their appearance and it also made her start questioning her actions. Then Star started to make equal rights for monsters, something Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime were against but Hekapoo couldn't see it that way. Sure maybe in the past she would but she had met Marco and that caused her to at least allow it. The more she thought about it the more she realized she changed because of Marco and it was something she didn't regret. She cherished her time with Marco and wouldn't give it up for anything.

Hekapoo just gave another sigh as she finished her drink only to notice Moon and Eclipsa holding Meteora standing next to her. "What do you want?" She asked as she signaled the bartender to give her another drink.

"Hekapoo we would like you open up a portal to the Realm of Magic so we can help Star and Marco destroy the magic." Moon requested.

"Okay." Hekapoo replied as she got up only to be stopped by Eclipsa.

"Wait Hekapoo, I'm curious to know why you're helping us. I mean ever since I was released from my crystal prison I noticed that you seem different from the time before I was crystallized. Almost happier. Why is that?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hekapoo responded since she really didn't want to answer that question.

"Come to think of it you do have a point. Hekapoo has been acting differently for quite some time." Moon pointed out. "I notice that she started acting differently around the time of Star's Song Day. She seemed a bit happier than she usually was, in fact only Lekmet and me were the only ones who noticed. Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime didn't seem to notice."

"There's a shocker." Hekapoo whispered.

"Not to mention she slapped Marco on the back of his head when he shown concern about her fading away once the magic was gone. It wasn't like the usual slaps she gives when she's annoyed but more of a happy one. It was like she gave him one like that before and it was one of love." Eclipsa noted as Moon agreed with her and then realized something. "Hekapoo, do you have feelings for Marco?"

Hekapoo just gave a nervous look as Moon and Eclipsa stared at her then gave a sigh. "How I feel about Marco doesn't matter at least not anymore." She replied causing a surprised look to form on both Moon and Eclipsa's faces.

"I'm curious how did you even develop feelings for him?" Moon asked.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. "Look long story short I stumbled across Marco when he was abusing a pair of scissors I made. I confronted him on it only to find out that he borrowed them from Star." Moon just gave a surprised look hearing that. "I don't know how she got a pair so don't ask me. Anyway he made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere without the scissors since they belonged to Star and he then suggested he earned a pair. I only humored him by allowing him to try and earn a pair since I thought he was going to fail and give up but he proved me wrong. I thought he was just a weak human who wouldn't be able to succeed but he did. He basically changed my views on everything."

"How long did it take Marco to earn them?" Eclipsa asked.

"Sixteen years in my dimension eight minutes in his time." Hekapoo answered while giving a small smile.

Eclipsa couldn't help but notice the smile Hekapoo had and gave a small smile seeing that. "You must of made some nice memories with him." She said as Hekapoo shook her head snapping herself out of thinking about Marco.

"Look that really isn't important! Do you want me to open a portal or what?" Hekapoo asked.

"Yes we do want you to open a portal." Moon stated as she then asked. "However I would like to know what was it about Marco that made you start thinking differently?"

Hekapoo just gave another sigh knowing they weren't going to leave until they knew everything. "Look I can't explain it okay? It's just that there's something very special about him. During the sixteen years he spent chasing after my clones I found him to be someone very unique. Instead of having my clones accidentally kill themselves he come swooping in at the last minutes saving them making the trial longer. I asked him why he would do that and he just told me that he wanted to earn the scissors fairly, he didn't want to take an easy way. I couldn't help but be impressed with him and in the process it started to make me look at things differently. I mean he's basically done the same thing with Star! Before she met him she was a princess who loved to fight and beat up monsters but since meeting Marco she begun to change even growing up in the process. He just has a habit of changing people for the better and you can't help but like him for that." She explained.

"She's right. Marco has helped Star grow into a better person and I can't help but be proud of my daughter for being a better person." Moon responded. "We need to hurry and help them."

"Hold on Moon." Eclipsa replied as she looked at Hekapoo. "Hekapoo, did you at least tell Marco about how you felt?"

"No I didn't." Hekapoo answered as she shook her head. "I happen to be a being of magic who would live longer than him in the end and he's just a human it wouldn't work. Besides even I could see Star and him were perfect for each other. Although I wouldn't mind sharing him with her."

"Well just because you two are different species doesn't mean you can't love each other. I mean look at me and Globgor." Eclipsa stated as Hekapoo just shook her head again.

"Let me open a portal for you." She said as she opened a portal to the Realm of Magic. Once it was open she looked at Eclipsa. "Look I know this is very late and I probably have no right to say this but I'm sorry for what I have done to you and your family in the past. I know apologizing doesn't make it right but I figure I should do it now before I fade away."

Eclipsa just gave Hekapoo a small smile. "You know I should still be angry with you but I really don't see the need to be. I have my daughter and husband back and I'm determined to keep them this time no matter what." She replied. "Besides I feel you've changed into a better person since meeting Marco. I wished you were like this in the past I like this version of you better than the old one."

"To be honest so do I." Hekapoo responded as Moon, Eclipsa, and Meteora walked into the portal closing it after they went in. Hekapoo then went back to her table to have another drink only to see someone sitting in her seat. She just gave an upset sigh seeing it was Glossaryck eating a cup of pudding. "Hello Glossaryck, is there a reason for this visit? I thought you took off after you showed Star what she needed to see." She said in annoyed tone.

"I came back for the pudding. I can't get enough of it." Glossaryck replied as Hekapoo let out a groan and sat down next to him. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Moon and Eclipsa."

"Don't tell me, you're upset that I'm going soft right?" Hekapoo asked.

"Actually I couldn't be more proud of you." He replied causing Hekapoo to give a surprised look.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm proud of you. You finally started thinking for yourself instead of going along with Omnitraxus and Rhombulus. Do they even know you're doing this?"

"No." Hekapoo answered as she shook her head. "I left a clone with them. They won't know what's happening until it's too late."

"I take it you tried to reason with them only for them to dismiss you?"

"Yeah I tried but they wouldn't even consider it. I mean if Lekmet was still around they would at least listen but since he isn't it's no use trying to talk to them. They just want things to be like the good old days."

"And you don't?"

Hekapoo just thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess not." she replied.

"I assume a certain human is to thank for you thinking this way?" Glossaryck asked as Hekapoo gave a small smile.

"Marco did help open my eyes. You have to admit he is quite something for a human. When it comes to him you can't help but be impressed with him." Hekapoo answered.

"Yes, I do admit Marco is quite a unique human. He has helped change Star into a better person not to mention he is very fun to mess with." Glossaryck replied as Hekapoo gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah I had fun messing with him too." She said as Glossaryck looked at her.

"Do you regret falling in love with him?" He asked as she gave a surprised look and then let out a sigh.

"No I don't." She answered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just curious what made you rebel against the commission? I mean I made you to help enforce dimensional travel as well as an enforcer not to mention Rhombulus' babysitter so i can't help but wonder why you're going against them."

"When you made us you basically gave us a job and told us what to do. You never gave any other instructions on how to act so we basically had to figure it out as we went along. Not to mention I was the only girl on the commission! Do you know how many times I was ignored just because I was a girl! It was only when the current queen was around that they would listen but other than that it was a boy's club! I had to go along with them in order to prove I belonged there!" Hekapoo shouted out.

"I admit I should of done more with the commission. I guess I'm a pretty lousy dad." Glossaryck responded.

"You think?"

"But what's done is done. The Age of Magic will be ending soon and I better go to the Realm of Magic to see it end." Glossaryck said as he floated out of his chair and looked at Hekapoo. "If you had a chance to stick around once the magic is gone would you take it?" He asked her.

Hekapoo didn't have to think about the answer since she knew right away what it was. "Yes I would." She replied.

"That's what I thought you would say." Glossaryck said as he then vanished.

About a few minutes later Hekapoo could feel herself starting to fade away. "I love you Marco. I don't regret meeting you." She said as she finished her last drink and faded away.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Janna was currently checking out the newly merged area of Echo Creek and Mewni fused together when she heard a moan from some bushes. Curious about what it could be she decided to check it out only to be surprised to see it was Hekapoo. She had heard that Hekapoo was made of magic so she had assumed that she should of faded away the moment the magic was destroyed. Wanting to know what was going on Janna began to search her only to find a note near her, seeing this she began to read it and while she did this Hekapoo began to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Hekapoo asked as she opened her eyes to see she was outside and then notice a few dragoncycles flying nearby. Seeing this she sat up and began to look around. "What's going on?! I was suppose to fade away!" She shouted.

"Yeah well apparently you were given a second chance." Janna said as she finished reading the note that was with Hekapoo getting her attention.

Hekapoo just looked at Janna giving her a confused look. "I know you. You're Marco's friend Janna. What exactly is going on?" She asked.

"I wish I knew the answer but I'll tell you what I know so far." Janna replied. "Apparently after Marco and Star destroyed the magic both me and him were sent back here. Then all of a sudden I noticed a portal and pointed Marco towards it, he went running towards it and shortly after that it exploded. The next thing anyone knows both Mewni and Earth are fused together making it where Star and Marco can finally be together."

Hekapoo just shook her head hearing this. "I don't know what to make of this at all. All I know was that I was suppose to fade away the moment the magic was destroyed but I'm somehow still here! How is this even possible?!" She shouted.

"You can thank Glossaryck for that." Janna replied causing Hekapoo to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"When I found you I noticed this note near you which happens to be from Glossaryck. I went ahead and read it, it basically explains why you're still here." Janna answered as she gave the note to Hekapoo.

Hekapoo took it from her and began reading it. "Dear Hekapoo, you're probably wondering why you're still alive when you should of faded away with me. Well the answer is very simple I turned you into a demon mostly because you could pass as one. Now you may be wondering why I did such a thing, I did it because you have proven that you deserve a chance to live your own life. You could of sided with the commission and Mina but instead you chose to go against them even if it cost you your life. To me that proves you deserve a second chance. Now there are a few things you should know before you start your new life. For starters your powers have been drastically reduced to that of a demon, you can no longer make any clones of yourself but you will still have control over fire. Second you're no longer immortal so your life span has been reduced. Hekapoo you are free to live your own life now without regrets and I suggest you start by telling a certain Earth boy how you feel. You got a second chance now so don't waste it. Your father Glossaryck. P.S. I also turned Reynaldo into a giraffe monster so he's still alive as well."

Hekapoo just finished reading the letter and put it inside her dress, she then turned to Janna. "Could you take me to Marco?" She asked.

"You intend on telling him how you feel even though he's with Star?" Janna asked.

"I got a second chance at life and I don't want to live with any regrets so yes I intend to tell him." Hekapoo answered.

"Okay I'll take you to him." Janna replied as she helped Hekapoo up and took her to Marco.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Janna had brought Hekapoo to where Marco was who was currently with Star. "Hey Marco!" Janna shouted getting his attention. "Look who I found."

Marco gave a surprised look to see Hekapoo standing next to Janna. "H-Poo?! You're were suppose to fade away with the magic! How are you still here?" He asked as Hekapoo approached him.

"Glossaryck decided to give me a second chance and turned me into a demon. I now have a chance to live my own life." Hekapoo answered as she stood in front of him. "And to start it off I need to tell you something Marco."

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh as she then started. "This isn't really easy for me to say. I never felt this way about anyone before but during those sixteen years you spent chasing after me and my clones, I started to develop something I have never felt before: feelings." Hekapoo said as she gave a sigh. "This is hard for me to say so I'll just blurt it out. I love you! There I said it."

Marco just gave out a surprised look which Janna took a picture of while Star came up to them and grabbed onto Marco while giving Hekapoo a possessive look. "I'm sorry you feel that way now Hekapoo but Marco's my boyfriend now so he can't return your feelings." She said.

"I know that but I don't mind sharing him with you." Hekapoo replied causing Marco and Star to give a shocked look.

"He's my boyfriend I don't intend to share him with anyone!" Star shouted as she held onto Marco tightly.

"Oh come on! I'm willing to teach you things and tell you stories about the time he spent chasing me. Heck I even have pictures of the time he spent chasing me." Hekapoo replied as she reached into her dress to pull out pictures of an adult Marco.

Star just caught a glance of the photos Hekapoo had and started to drool a little. "Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try for a little bit." Star replied as Marco gave a shocked look.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked only for Star and Hekapoo to tell him no at the same time.

Hekapoo had spent the rest of the day holding on to Marco's arm while Star held onto his other arm. Hekapoo was determined to use the second chance she was given to live her life without any regrets and she was determined to spend as much time with Marco even if she has to share him.

THE END


End file.
